nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatherland/Elemental Workbench
The Elemental Workbench is a buildable in the A Perfect World map Fatherland, where it serves as an upgrade station for the Ray Gun, Ray Gun Mark II and Ray Gun Mark III. While technically not required to progress the map, the modifications are valuable upgrades to already strong weapons, while also having unqiue interactions with the map and its systems. Usage There are 4 Elements the Ray Gun can be upgraded with: Ice, Lightning, Fire and Wind. Each has a different modification to respective Ray Guns standard fire mode: Ray Gun fires small, splash damage projectiles; Mark II fires overpenetrating, 3-round bursts; Mark III fires in dual wield, left fires impact grenades and right fires slugs projectiles. *Ice - Each hit slows down a zombie, until they are fully frozen. If they are frozen, their health will be severely reduced and will shatter by bullet damage. The Ray Gun itself doesn't deal significant damage to frozen targets. This makes the mod suited for train-ing and stalling to perform routine tasks safely. *Lightning - Enemies hit conduct part of the damage to other nearby zombies through chain lightning. Interacts with the environment to power up energyless sources (shares this trait with the MX-11 Zerstörer). The mod excels at mowing down hordes, while also fulfilling a support role. *Fire - Sets enemies ablaze, causing them to explode upon dying and creates fiery patches in the wake that damages enemies, while also setting them ablaze if they walk on it for long enough. This mod shines at blowing up hordes while conservating ammuntion. *Wind - While not being fired, charges up pressure, even if it is stowed. Upon firing, fires an amplified shot that deals increased damage and blows away enemies hit. Unpressured shots deal regular damage. This makes the mod a very safe back-up weapon, while having a low cost for its consistency. To apply an element to a Ray Gun, interact with the Workbench to place your Ray Gun in the hull. Then you can interact with 1 of the 4 cores. Upon pressing the interact key, the light bulb from the core should switch from red to green, indicating that the Element is applied on the weapon. If a light is yellow, it means that that core is already applied to another weapon. Only 3 players can carry a Ray Gun, as once a Ray Gun is obtained from the mystery box, it becomes unobtainable for others. Similarly, if the player is already holding a Ray Gun, they cannot roll a new one. However, all cores can still be applied. The Ray Gun Mark III is unique in that it can carry 2 elemental cores, one for each weapon. It will apply the first core on the right handed gun if there are no cores applied. Parts The Elemental Workbench has 2 sets of parts: 1 set for the crafstation and 1 set of elemental cores. There are 3 parts to build the crafstation. #The Hull - Can be found in a scrap pile in the Frontyard. #The Conduit - Can be found in the toproom of the Southeastern Watchtower. #The Mechanical Arm - Can be found in a corner of the Power Room. The Elemental Workbench can only be build in the workbench in the Power Room, as that has the frame for the Elemental cores. These cores are scattered across the map and most of them require the VS-D2 to be collected. #The Ice core - can be found in a pipe room in the Barracks #The lightning core - Can be in an engine in the Assembly Hall #The Fire core - Can be found in a weapon prototype in the Weapon Room. #The Wind core - Can be found on top of the roof. It needs to be shot, after which it will drop in the Frontyard, where it can be collected. Trivia *The Ray Gun upgrades mirror past past wonder weapons. **The available elements are direct equivalents to the Elemental Staffs of Origins. This connection is a deliberate and direct one, as the cores were reverse engineered from the staffs as mentioned in the description. **The effects of the elements, while mirroring their staff counterparts, also refer to well-known wonder weapons of previous maps. This was to keep their familiar gameplay niches, but prevent players from exclusively getting complete Wonder Weapon loadouts. **#The Ice Core refers to the Winter's Howl. **#The Lightning Core refers to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. **#The Wind Core refers to the Thundergun. **#While a little more obscure than the others, the Fire Core refers to the Sliquifier.